Artemis Fowl and The Avenger's Payback
by Stare-At-Me
Summary: The almighty Demon Lord, Lucifer is now back to destruct both fairy and human civilization. Can Artemis Fowl, Holly, Minerva and the LEP save the world this time?
1. A Glitch

Artemis Fowl and The Avenger's Payback[/b] (set after book5: The Lost Colony)

*Some characters are from Artemis Fowl by Eoin Colfer but it's a brand new storyline.

Chapter 1 – A Glitch

The stars were brilliant, glittering and sparkling like diamonds on the pure black sky. Artemis Fowl looked at the peaceful sky as he was laying comfortably on the beach filled with golden dust. No one could be seen beside the beach except Artemis himself and his bodyguard, Butler. Artemis thought of everything he had went through with his elf friend, Holly Short. He missed the adventures he used to have, and of course those crimes he used to commit using his exceptional intelligence. It was the crimes that gave him much satisfaction, pride and also opportunities to prove himself as the most talented juvenile mastermind criminal. He once met a powerful oppenent, Minerva, another genius mastermind who was two years younger than himself. However, Minerva became a friend of Artemis since the Limbo incident that occurred years ago but they didn't contact each other for quite a long time.

"It's late at the midnight, should we leave now, Master Artemis?" asked Butler.

"Don't worry, the night is still young my dear friend, I would like to stay here for a few more moments before we leave." Replied Artemis.

Suddenly, Artemis sensed something unusual around him although he couldn't see it. Without using a nanosecond, he had figured out that it must be the infamous Captain Holly Short shielding to acquire invisibility in front of him.

"Turn off the shield, Holly, I know it's you."

Holly popped out from thin air. "It's the typical Artemis Fowl as usual, but slighty wiser, how did you figure out I was out there?"

"The wind of course, my dear captain. I was sitting down here and the wind was blowing towards me all night. And suddenly, I couldn't sense the wind anymore, it had betrayed you by revealing your presence to me." Grinned Artemis.

"Oh, how silly I am, thinking of concealing my presence from the great Artemis Fowl. Anyway, nice to see you again Mud Boy, and you too Butler!"

Butler didn't replied but he nodded and smiled.

"Tell me, what brought you here? Don't tell me you're here just to visit me, I know you're up to something and I can feel it ain't anything that sounds good. Is Mulch Diggums and Doodah Day creating problems again?"

"Nothing could be concealed from Artemis Fowl. Yes, there is a glitch, but it's not just about me, it's about the entire fairy civilization."

"So the LEP needs me again, tell me I'm wrong."Groaned Artemis.

"No, you're not. The entire fairy civilization needs help from you and Minerva. So far, we've contacted Minerva and she's willing to offer her help. Now it's all up to you, Mud boy, what's you decision?"

Artemis hesitated for a while. "Okay then, I'm in. There is no way I'll risk the fairy civilization to have even the slightest chance to get devastated…For the Earth's surface might also be affected" frowned Artemis to conceal the excitemend beneath his heart.


	2. From Glitch To Disaster

Chapter 2 – From Glitch to Disaster

Paris,France

Minerva waited patiently in her mansion and was anticipating the arrival of her once foe Artemis Fowl. She was excited to meet Artemis Fowl again since their saving-the-world mission several years ago, and both of them finnaly have the opportunity to co-operate once again. Hesitation whether she should help the fairy civilization came to her because her father wouldn't allow and approve her for this mission. Unexpexted danger may occur and it might be fatal.

Seconds later, Holly Short popped out from nowhere and was standing in front of her. Behind Holly stood a teenager, it certainly was Artemis Fowl.

"Artemis, I'm glad to see you again. I haven't got the opportunity to show you my appreciation for rescuing me in Taipei four years ago. Where have you been? I thought you were killed in the terrible explosion."

"Artemis Fowl couldn't get killed so easily. By the way, didn't Holly tell you what happened to me in Limbo? It's actually a long story and we have no time to waste. Time is of the essence."replied Artemis.

Holly interfered the reunion. "That's absolutely right, the Demon Lord is now resurrected and he's trying to get back to the Earth's surface to demolish and destroy the human civilization. Simultaneously, he will also bring doom to the fairy civilization for he hated us so badly."

Minerva was puzzled. "I don't think the demons are bringing us any threats, they're merely using weapons like swords and crossbows, not to mention the fairies, even us, the human can defeat them easily without doubt. So, I presume that the only threat to us is the Demon Lord. But he's just another ordinary demon, isn't he? What's he capable of and what's so dangerous about him?"

"You're wrong, he's not just a demon. He's the mighty Demon Lord that dominated the eight families of the fairy civilization for thousands of years. He was sealed by the warlocks in the Abyss of Guilt during the great war between humans and fairies. He has got powerful and terrifying powers you couldn't imagine, with his monstrous strength and great proficiency in black magic, he could destroy anyone who oppose him within seconds. Now, he is resurrected from the Abyss of Guilt, hatred and anger was also brought back from the grave."

" So, what we should do now is to locate the materialization site and stop him before he could stay permanently in this dimension. But there are so many possible materialization sites and how do we know where he'll appear. Perhaps you could tell me, Holly." Moaned Artemis.

"According to the information provided by Foaly, the demons somehow found a way that could send the Demon Lord directly to the Earth's surface through the time tunnel. I do not know how they manage to do it but the materialization site has been located."

"So where exactly is the materialization site?" asked Artemis.

"Where? There is finally something that Artemis Fowl do not know. It's here, of course, in Paris" said Holly in a mischievous and sarcastic tone.


	3. The Righthand Man

Chapter 3 – The Right-hand Man

Limbo (also known as Hybras)

The sky was bloody red in Limbo, like it always used to be. Nothing could be seen here, except some brutal demons and imps. Demons were the most human-hating species that ever existed in the fairy civilization, they were born to destroy and destruct. Their former leader and chairman of the the Council, Leon Abbot disappeared with Artemis Fowl and his companions years ago in a burning volcano. The demons believed that he had been killed and they were seeking for another worthy leader who can lead them to dominate the whole world once again and pulverize their arch-enemy, human-beings.

The demons were under great depression because no one had the capability to lead and unite them. One day, a mysterious evil-looking creature appeared in the conference room when the Council was having a meeting. This creature declared that he was the apprentice of the almighty Demon Lord, Lucifer and he had escaped from Howler's Peak after an eternity. "It's just an imp!"thought the Council. But when they observed carefully, it was a warlock.

"You are one of the warlocks who betrayed us once upon a time, aren't you? How dare you come back to Limbo!" shouted one of the Council members furiously.

"Don't you know that warlocks were the Demon Lord's apprentice during his domination. I'm Arik, the favourite apprentice and right-hand man of Lord Lucifer." Declared the warlock.

"Then why did the warlocks betrayed the Demon Lord and sealed him in the Abyss of Guilt? And what about Leon Abbot, is he another apprentice of the Demon Lord."

"You fools, the other warlocks were the traitors, they were afraid of battling with the humans because of pure cowardice and they sealed my master in the Abyss of Guilt. Don't compare me with those cowards! As for Leon Abbot, his actual name was N'Zall and he was merely a servant of my master."replied Arik in an unrespectful tone.

"So what is your purpose coming to Limbo?"

"I'm here to inform you that the my master, Lord Lucifer is now resurrected...... Would the demons offer fealty and serve my master to dominate the People and the humans?"said Arik seriously.

The Council was astonished but happy at the same time because their chances to revenge were approching.

After having a brief discussion, one of the Council members broke the silence. "We will offer fealty to Lord Lucifer and we wish to be repaid and treated well after taking control of the world."

"Very well, you'll be granted as you wish. Your allegiance is now given to Lord Lucifer and you'll receive the full implications if treachery is discovered."snorted Arik.

"What does Lord Lucifer wish us to do now?"

"Brace yourselves." Grinned Arik wickedly and he vanished into thin air leaving the Council in great anticipation.


End file.
